


Flying Boulders

by WhiteApple00



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Eri, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Badass Toph Beifong, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Eri Protection Squad (My Hero Academia), Gen, Overhaul Arc (My Hero Academia), Post-Kamino Ward Arc (My Hero Academia), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Social Issues, Toph Being Awesome, Trauma, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteApple00/pseuds/WhiteApple00
Summary: Toph Beifong has been a lot of things the short span of her sixteen years of life, going from an underground fighter to being the inventor of metal bending is by no mean an easy feat, but she managed that and so much more despite her, to put euphemistically, disadvantage. This said, it doesn’t mean she couldn’t freak out at finding herself in another dimension.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 313





	1. Bad Burns

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi! It's my first time using this site and I have still to get acclimated to it, but I wanted to try it out. I already started this fic on another platform, ff.net, and I have a few chapters already written that I will post in the following weeks. Hope you'll enjoy this!

Toph knew it would leave a nasty scar. The nauseous smell of burnt flesh – _her burnt flesh_ – made her scrunch her nose, her heightened senses being an hindrance for once, but she knew that getting side tracked in the midst of a battle was not going to leave just a bad wound and she personally still felt pretty attached to her life, thank you very much. Ignoring the throbbing and the searing pain, she gritted her teeth, crouching down in a fighting position, one leg stretched forward, just in time to dodge another whim of fire aimed to her head, _because of course that little shit would._

“Well, you’re really disappointing Blind Bandit. I hoped you would at least _match_ my level” the deep voice of her opponent grated against her ears and Toph didn’t need sight to understand that piece of shit was grinning in mocking fashion at her, mentally thanking Sokka for the notion. All of that just for having been able to lend a hit on her.

Now, the earthbender knew she was an example of calm and composed warrior that could withstand any mocking without even the slightest flinch (the detailed description is _not_ a desperate attempt to be convincing, mind you), but that grilled trash can was begging for a beating, Beifong style.

Because if he was that much of a great fighter, he should have seen coming the gigantic boulder from behind him, and really being swallowed up by the earth ‘till your nose should come to no surprise. If a bit of dirt got into his mouth in the process Toph didn’t really take any responsibility regarding that.

Sighing at the sorry sight in front of her – _really he should have understood that wiggling like a worm was not going to get him anywhere_ – the girl kneeled on the hard ground ready to give a signal to her squad having finally captured the problematic shit. He had been a pain in the ass for a few weeks, preaching the second coming of the great Lord Ozai by destroying cities in the Earth Kingdom, ridiculous effort in Toph’s humble opinion. The task to bring to the justice was dumped on the blind girl’s squad because apparently since it was in her jurisdiction – _how her jurisdiction extended to the entirety of the Earth Kingdom was something she needed to discuss with Zuko very soon_ – she had to chase him down for a total of two week. And when she finally had a solid lead, tracking him down to a forest where they split in order to find him quicker, somehow he managed to slam her head against a trunk and grill her left arm.

Now that she thought about it, the fucker could fly, but clearly sucked at that seeing how ungracefully he basically dropped on her and during their very brief fight. She felt his exhaustion from miles away, reason why she managed to take him down fairly quickly.

Though her pride hurt a bit at also admitting to not having been able to sense the enemy before he pulled the floating stunt. Because while he clearly sucked at it he had been holding up precariously from at least when she was a mile into the forest, if his soreness was anything to go by.

_Note to self: get the sensing radius past the mile as soon as possible._

Huffing, after having sent the signal to the rest of her team, she quickly got up, worst decision ever made. Her head threatened to explode by the sheer force of the pang that hit her, making Toph stumble a bit before dropping to the ground, too disoriented and weirdly exhausted to even try to soften the landing, resulting in another hit in the head.

The earthbender fought against unconsciousness, her lids getting heavier and heavier every second. She was still aware of the fact that passing out in the middle of a bloody forest wasn’t the smartest idea ever. Blinking rapidly, she tried not to think about the pool of blood that was expanding beneath her, nor to her slowing heartbeat or to the fact that couldn’t feel anymore her _fucking own arm._

Ever so slowly, the battle she was bound to lose since the very beginning went to reach an end, as darkness begun to engulf her senses.

_She was so going to make a mash out of that fanatic fucker._

* * *

Aizawa was exhausted. The previous couple of days had been some of the worst in his entire life and he could have betted everything he hold dear – _namely his yellow sleeping bag, which he really missed right now –_ that at least a couple of decades had been shaved off his life span. That, only by the sheer stress that that training camp had provoked him – _and really whoever decided it was a good idea needed to rot in hell, him included._

But, as he watched All Might’s emaciated form fuming, with his hero costume hanging loosely around his skeletal figure, a hand raised in the air in triumph in front of a defeated All-For-One through a screen, while witnessing a group of adults tearing up and cheering for the, now ex, number one hero, he couldn’t help but grin madly at the scene because _finally_ everything fell into place.

He didn’t fool himself into thinking that now everything would repair itself magically, Kamino was still destroyed, there had been casualties and wounded, Bakugo was probably going to need one – _or many_ – therapy sessions, Shigaraki was still out there and, and, and…

But that didn’t mean that the sheer impact the last fight of the legendary All Might was going to be in any way shape or form less lasting. And while the beacon of hope shed its last spark, he did in a way that so everybody could take over his legacy and together they could get back on track.

For once, he was optimistic.

He should have known it wasn’t a good sign.

As All Might said his declaration– _which was totally_ not _directed to Midoriya_ – and heroes begun to flood the scene, suddenly a loud bang made everybody raise their heads to the starless sky as a petite figure in green clothing begun to fall from the sky.

In a split second, before any of the Pro Heroes could even snap into action a huge boulder rose from the ground just beneath the figure, stopping it’s fall before it could pick up pace and result into human jelly. Not that anybody at the scene would let that happen, obviously, but as the cameras on the helicopters zoomed onto the mysterious being, the entire nation sucked her breath at realizing what it was.

_A girl._

Eraserhead felt his blood run cold as the girl with black-ish locks and green vest _soaked in blood_ seemed to command the enormous boulder to the ground, as the Pro Heroes gathered around her. In the corner of his mind that wasn’t screaming at whoever was at the scene to get that _kid_ away from that absolute mess, because enough people had died that day and his conscience could take so much at a time, he noted, thanks to the extremely detailed footage, how the girl didn’t seem to be really panicking more like mildly annoyed seemingly not even phased by the weird situation she was in. Odd, but to be truthful, everybody reacted its own way to shocking events and then again, the part that noticed that was tiny.

But all his sheer panic was completely subdued as the girl took a fighting stance, seeming to just be starting to catch up with what was going on. Aizawa really didn’t understand what was going on in the slightest as the mysterious girl seemed to aggressively shut down any attempt of rescue, and the Pro Hero would have given anything to be at the scene in that moment because the absolute headache this situation was giving him needed to be tamed somehow ( _namely help a kid out of a situation clearly out of their control_ ).

Thankfully the girl appeared to be absolutely exhausted and it didn’t take long before the exhaustion and blood loss caught up with her as her stance became unbalanced and slowly her legs begun to tremble. As much of a paradox it was, Eraserhead sighed in relief as the girl’s figure slipped into the arms of one of the Pros at the scene and quickly checked upon for injuries she obviously sustained.

He slid a tired hand on his face, knowing perfectly that it was going to be a hard second half of the year.

* * *

Yaoyoruzu Momo liked to think of herself as a calm, collected and rational person. True, she did indulge into the madness that was saving Bakugo from the League, but that was in order to prevent her idiot classmates ( _which she was attached to dammit_ ) getting in more trouble than they were already going to face and generally to keep them safe.

Their trip to Kamino had admittedly been everything but easy, not that she expected it to be, but in hindsight everything had resolved smoothly. That of course concerned just their side of the situation, because assisting to All Might last battle was not on the list of possible outcome scenarios. She knew that statistically this day would have to come sooner or later, later would have been best mind you, but really no matter how much she kept thinking about it, wrapping her mind about the events unfolding in front of her, she _just_ didn’t seem to be able to process it.

And when despair started rooting herself into her soul All Might, like the symbol of hope he had always been, spoke, three simple words, and a new surge of absolute determination sparked, and while she was aware he was specifically talking to her, the impact had been tenfold just by the sheer fact that he knew her personally, he taught her and he had helped her. He might have been a pretty bad teacher, but as an inspiration? He got that plenty covered.

And now in the see of people clustered in front of the enormous screen where the action was being broadcasted, too engrossed into her own feeling to notice that Todoroki had been already a couple of feet far from her, which in a crowd meant a lot, her heart rate dropped as the news showed the new anomaly take place.

She couldn’t really pinpoint why her blood run cold at the sudden apparition but when the cameras panned on the scene more clearly, she couldn’t help but take a sharp breath as an horrific realization dawned on her.

_What was Toph doing there?_


	2. Rough Wakeup

A nauseous feeling was what got Toph out of the dreamland. A beeping sound in the background, forcing her more out of her unfocused state, slowly regaining self-awareness, and while feeling giddy by her lack of “sight”, muffled by the sheets she was on a sudden surge of panic struck her at the simple reminder of what happened the last time she was awake.

Before she could completely succumb to unconsciousness, her system sent a last spike of adrenaline at the feeling of free fall. While she wasn’t sure there was actually earth beneath her, Toph summoned a boulder in order not to face plant headfirst in wherever the hell she ended up at. And when she finally stabilized enough to focus on her surroundings what she detected was, simply put, upsetting.

She wasn’t really a stranger to scenarios of destruction, having provoked some herself, but three years after Sozin’s Comet she would have thought that this kind of trouble would wait at least long enough for everybody to get it together and find some semblance of balance after a century of war.

Apparently, she had overestimated the humankind, but at this point she really didn’t expect anything from anybody. Moreover, what really struck a chord were the human signatures still alive stuck under tons of debris that, from what she gathered, understanding the severity of their conditions, without her help at getting the weirdly refined debris ( _still definitely in the Earth Kingdom, probably Ba Sing Se_ ) out of the way, there weren’t any earthbenders still even remotely capable of getting those people out and the fact that the majority of the people at the scene – _namely a lot of people -_ were focused on her.

Okay, admittedly someone falling from the sky, circumstances still unclear even to the person involved, was a bit eye catching and really, if she was going to be fair, she had sensed people going around the debris, but she was petty and acknowledging the fact wasn’t going to mean she was any less right. For the most part.

Anyways, her feverish state of somewhat consciousness must have given her hallucinations on top of weird space shifting because there was no way in hell any human being could have animal limbs, shapes that really were anything but human and to top it off she sensed also an array of minerals that Toph was sure, thanks to her dramatical development of her ability to detect any earth derivate, were _not supposed to be there_ , so sue her if she had something wrong within it. Maybe she should really consider visiting Katara on that ice block she called home because sometimes not seeing shit was the solution.

And now, as she groggily woke up and started to finally get a grasp of herself, because beds and blankets weren’t really her thing but what could she really do about it, she realized the presence of a needle poking into her arm, but last time she checked ago puncture and burnt didn’t mix up very well ( _believe it or not after a couple – dozen – times she went to get treated due to “training incidents” she started picking up a couple of things)._

Without a second thought, wincing a bit due to the fact that her free arm had been effectively turned into the human equivalent of grilled beef, she went to get rid of the unnecessary appendix when someone, probably the incompetent healer, stopped her.

“Easy there kid, you want to get better right?” a tired sounding voice of a man took her hand gently, placing it again Toph’s side as softly as he could “it’s good to see you’re up, your situation wasn’t the best when you got here”

At these words the earthbender wanted to scoff, really a bit of scorched skin and a concussion were everyday problems that any good healer could get behind, so it wasn’t really a big deal. But, irritation aside, usually aside from reverence ( _she enjoyed that_ so _much_ ) and maybe a tad bit of fear people addressed her pretty normally, because everybody knew that even if she got injured she was too stubborn to die, so soft spoken words, being addressed as some sort of delicate porcelain tea set reminded her of her time with the Beifongs and – _nope, she wasn’t going there._

“-now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to do a few checkups. Don’t worry, nothing invasive, no need to be scared” Toph didn’t really feel bad about not listening to the man, but she nodded nonetheless, understanding that, while he might have been a weird healer, if he was in charge of her it meant that he was capable. Or so it was what Zuko needed to pray for.

“Great, now first thing I’ll need to check on your eye-“

“And that’s why?” now, really, that went beyond incompetence. It was known _worldwide_ that her eyes were out of commission - always been, always will be – and the first thing he needs to check were those? For real?

“Well miss, I need to see if they’re working properly and-”

“Dude have you missed the fact that I’m blind?”

Silence. For a few seconds it felt like time stilled and Toph really couldn’t understand why because it wasn’t exactly a big shocker, it was renown fact, and even if it wasn’t something he knew he should have realized that during his first assessment once she got to him, right? Her patience was starting to really run thin.

“Wh- what?” please someone stop her before she loses it.

“Exactly what I said” no, Toph wasn’t a people person, that much she was sure. Even less an incompetent people person. As soon as she got out of there, _oh and it was going to be very soon_ , the earthbender was reclaiming Zuko’s head.

“But your chart- for how long?” the man blurted out, clearly trying to compose himself, or sound reassuring or something, Toph really didn’t quiet care “has it been since you got up? If that’s so I do think there’s the possibility to- “

“Hold your horses mighty healer, I’ve been like this since I was born don’t take it personal” the earthbender retorted, somewhat trying to stop the medic from going on rampage, _and wasn’t that supposed to be_ his _work_ “besides, right now my left arm really needs to be fretted on, and a glass of water would also be appreciated”

“Ah, yes yes” she heard him go on to pour something “but how is that possible, I mean her medical record shows no trace of that, it would normally stand out, and when she was passed out it’s not uncommon for pupils not to react-“ Toph soon tuned out the rumbling, too exhausted to keep her attention on half-assed theories and she was still not completely on board with what was happening and – _oh that place smelled awfully who the hell would keep sick people there._

And, after getting a bit of water, she soon let herself slip into unconsciousness, not having the strength to question her odd situation.

It would have to wait. And she should also work on her self-awareness.

* * *

In all his years as an estimated doctor Amegawa Neito had never seen a case like that. He would admit that sending an intern to deal with the anomaly girl was a bit of a mistake on his part, but after assessing that her injuries were just going to scar he didn’t really feel like assigning some high level doctor, Beifong or not, because shortage of staff was a thing and the Kamino incident had been absolutely horrible.

And, besides, that was just a temporary installment until she got transferred to another hospital in order to get top notch _focused_ treatment that they couldn’t give them at the moment for very obvious reasons. Then again, she was the Beifongs’ daughter, those people basically swam in money, and that coming from a top surgeon was something.

But then the panicked intern that had been in charge of a very simple checkup since the Beifong girl had woken up stormed into his office while he was examining some radios for an urgent operation and, after calming his rambling, doctor Amegawa finally got him to spill his guts.

What he heard was bizarre and concerning all the same because for such simple injuries there wasn’t really a risk of losing sight, moreover they were still waiting for the girl’s brain tac. But those emotions were completely drowned as incredulity took their place, because the next words were in them of themselves absolute madness.

“-but then she told me she had _always_ been blind and no matter how many times I checked her medical charts there’s nothing that indicates that there’s anything wrong with her eyes, far from that the girl had a 20/20 vision” the young man stopped a second to breath before starting again “and even though she had opened her eyes the patient seemed to be always staring into nothing and-“

“Alright, alright calm down. We need to be absolutely sure about the fact that the medical chart is obsolete, then we’ll send it out to the hospital she’s being transferred to today. Once we do I personally know the doctor to whom she’s being handed to, he’ll speak to the family and worst comes to worst we’ll get Pro Heroes and social workers”

Sighing, doctor Amegawa dismissed the nervous intern, returning to his own work.

Problems really never stopped popping up.

* * *

Pacing around the lobby of the hospital was becoming almost a constant for class 1-A but this time Yaoyorozu was doing that for an entirely different reason. She heard that Toph had been safely transferred to the hospital where she and the rest of the hero students had been brought after the disastrous training trip and waiting for both hers and Toph’s families had been really stressful because there was no way she could handle the situation in case of complications.

While she had been reassured, by multiple doctors at it, that her friend was fine, well stable at least since she actually got a couple of bad injuries, her nerves were still flaring and nothing could soothe them. She tried to refrain thinking about the circumstances that brought her to that point because otherwise it would be time she lost it completely. Not really the best course of action if you asked her.

“Yaomomo are you alright?” a voice from the side, Kirishima she noted distractedly, made her snap her head towards him. Right he wasn’t with her and Todoroki yesterday when she had seen her best friend drop, all covered in blood, in the middle of the scene of the disaster.

“Yes, just stresse-“

“Momo-chan! Oh my goodness I’m so relieved to see you’re fine!” before the girl could even register what was going on someone, a girl, tackled her into a bone breaking hug, making her worries melt even just for a split second.

“Shan you’re suffocating her!”

“Shut up Hiro, I’m demonstrating affection”

“Your affection will kill her”

“Hiro is right Shan, let poor Momo-chan breathe” at hearing the voice of mrs. Beifong Momo felt air finally reach her lungs, coughing lightly as the older girl finally let lose her iron grip. Finally turning around she found the Beifong family looking at her concernedly, so she smiled reassuringly.

“Momo-chan your parents couldn’t make it in time because of rainstorm that cut off every flight but you’re more than welcome to come with us if you want to” mr. Beifong intervened, gaining a thankful nod from Yaoyorozu, that was already briefed about it from her worried parents, but quickly her expression turned sour.

“I think we should get going” she told them, as their cheerful mood darkened all of sudden. Momo quickly turned around and sent off Kirishima apologetically, at which the red head simply grinned and wished her a speedy recovery before setting foot to see their other classmates still in bedrest.

Then her and the Beifongs finally took off, guided by Momo towards the room she was briefed to be Toph’s.

Hers and the Beifong family had always been friends. Their parents had gone to the same college and even afterwards they kept in contact, leading also to favorable economic deals between their respective companies that further cemented trust in each other.

Nobody was surprised to learn that their kids became instant friends. And now Momo was really worried sick for her friend. She never had the strongest constitution and her Quirk was rather weak so what had brought to the events to unfold this way was still a big question mark.

Before she could get into analyzing further the situation, they reached the door in the VIP ward, her companions silent behind her, finding herself in front of her homeroom teacher and a detective, Tsukauchi she remembered from the mall incident.

She expected it to be fair, with the weird circumstances that got them there in that moment, but she honestly hoped that everything would be alright.

Her gut wanted to disagree.


	3. Confusion

When Toph woke up the second time, still aching but overall way better, the fog that had clouded her mind the first time around had been thankfully lifted as the effect of a good amount of rest kicked in. Of course the gash on the left side of her head was still throbbing and her left arm was very not fine, she could bet on the beginning of a second degree burn on some parts, but still perfectly treatable and in a couple of weeks and a decent healer she could bet it would be as well as new.

Speaking of healers, the last time she was conscious the encounter wasn’t of the most pleasant, but right now she could actually function properly enough to understand that there was something fundamentally wrong with where she was.

Finally, after properly stirring and starting to pay attention to her surroundings, she heard again the weird beeping sound, too low to be an alarm but weirdly synchronized with her pulse and now she could also distinguish, even if it was very light, the sound of breath. She couldn’t really make out if there was only one or more people in the room with her, her hearing being able to pick up only so much, but she knew that whoever they were they either knew why she was there or they were as much as victims of the situation as she was.

She was no strategist, but she had a few tricks up to her sleeve, seismic sense or not. Depending on what they were going to tell her she would decide her own course of action. Sucking a deep breath, she finally got into a sitting position, a clear invite to speak. Being composed and polite, she decided, didn’t suit her at all, but at that moment it was all she could do.

“Hello Beifong-san” Toph winced at surname, not too fond to be addressed with it and the weird addition was just one of the many red flags, but then again she kept uncharacteristically quiet as a man started because a snarky remark _wasn’t_ going to help her case “I am Detective Tsukauchi. I know you would probably prefer to speak privately to your family, but right now I have a few questions for you”

Toph had a stinging suspicion about the possibility of her parents meddling again with her life, _really couldn’t they just fuck off_ , but even though she kind of received a confirmation to her doubts, the way it was worded was weird. Not to mention the rather creative name of the detective and the fact that, if her parents were to attempt another kidnapping, they wouldn’t surely have her in contact with anybody it wasn’t them, a few maids and maybe the tugs they payed to bring her down.

Regardless, she nodded, wanting to see where this was going.

“Perfect. I hope you understand that your situation right now is very… ambiguous.” No, Toph really didn’t understand, but now she was starting to think that the weird fall from the sky wasn’t just her twisted fantasy “As I was briefed from your siblings” her what now “two days ago you were in your house with them in Okazaki, but after you went to bed you got somehow to Kamino in a time frame that isn’t possible without a warp Quirk, which you obviously don’t have” the detective mused, as Toph was trying to cut out something from all the information he gave her, but really he could as well have been talking gibberish and she would have understood the same.

Siblings? Okazaki? Kamino? Quirk? She could admit that she wasn’t the best at geography, with her inability to see maps and all, but bloody heck whoever had thought of those names must have been drunk. And, as far as she knew, she couldn’t possibly have siblings and even if she now did the time span where she was out of home had been too short for new brats to even put up coherent sentences.

That was Toph trying to stay levelheaded and maybe a bit rational. But really, Quirks? What the fuck were even those? She has never heard that bullshit in her life but by the way Tsukauchi worded it, it must have been a common thing, but sure as hell not in same world as hers. Especially would be powers outside of bending. There was enough crap as it was with just bending, really.

And then she blinked.

_Oh…_

…this kind of bullshit should have been reserved to Aang, bless his undying soul. It sounded alien and not really convincing, but she wasn’t one to beat around the bush, and even if the detective was telling her a load of crap she _saw_ things that weren’t supposed to exist with her own damn feet, and the day she didn’t trust those was also the day she stopped being Toph. Dramatic and a bit over the top, but it conveyed the message nonetheless. Also, she had been hanging around Aang long enough to get used to spiritual bullshit, so it was probably less farfetched than she actually thought.

And yes, while she wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, she could come to her own conclusion with what little information she got. Now all she needed to do is confirm it somehow, though probably the mere existence of brothers or sisters of hers past the toddler age would suffice. Then, then she’ll start thinking out to get out of there. The urge to start screaming because, while it made sense, it was fucking madness? Right there, but ironically common sense was a tad bit stronger.

“-do you have any idea how you got there?” zoning out was becoming a habit, and really Toph wasn’t much of a thinker, so it was worrying. Nonetheless, instead of mourning the piece of info she lost, she promptly decided to play it safe and use the only plan her pretty much fried brain by all the thinking could muster.

“I- I don’t remember” she replied softly, even if her voice was a bit raspy, making sure to add a little layer of lump-in-the-throat just for good measure. The earthbender felt all kinds of pathetic playing the scared and in need of protection child, _especially_ because she had worked for the majority of her life just to get rid of it, but she had also played the role for almost as much as she tried to get rid of it, so she knew all the tricks.

The man, hearing her, released a small breath, full of unsaid words that Toph could tell she wouldn’t like. She was actually grateful she couldn’t see his face.

“So, I assume, you’re also oblivious about why you’ve lost your sight or how were you injured?” a small nod, a lip quiver and Toph _knew_ she had him “do you recall saying you had always been blind?” another question, this time it was her fault admittedly, but, after a sharp (and as fearful as it was possible) breath she went on.

“N- no, I d-don’t r-remember” a little tear, a bit of hand tremble “m-my head hurts a l-lot and I c-can’t think of a-anything after g-going to b-bed in my home” after that she was burying herself alive for the reminder of her existence because that shit was absolutely painful to act. She could only thank the Spirits Sokka wasn’t there to make fun of her.

“I understand Beifong-san, thank you for your collaboration. I’m sure you’re eager to see your family, but if you recall anything please be sure to tell us. I wish you a speedy recovery” and as he makes his way towards the door, Toph notices that all this time there was someone else in the room. Odd, but she really doesn’t care. Also, the detective did let her slip quiet easily, but she could admit her head injurie did make it more believable and she also probably looked like garbage, so they just probably delayed the more pressuring questions for when she recovers.

But that was a problem she would have to deal with later.

Now she had to meet her family, didn’t she?

* * *

When Yaoyorozu saw her homeroom teacher and the detective come out of Toph’s room she had expected them to have something to say to them. Maybe not to worry about the state of her friend, it was of a misunderstanding as unlikely as it was, or maybe even say that she knew something, how her Quirk reacted like that, since it was many ways further than being that strong, reason that had hindered the heroic path her childhood friend would have wanted to pursue, or even just knowing how in the world did she end up in Kamino from Okazaki in an abysmal amount of time without the involvement of a wrap Quirk of some sorts (Momo didn’t want to think about the primary option that had come to mind to whom could have had such a Quirk), generally just something they could work with.

True, she was painfully aware that if they did know something she wasn’t strictly on the list of people to inform, much less now for the great not-so-secretive-anymore mission of a couple of nights prior, but at least she thought they would explain the situation a bit further to the parents and the siblings of the girl in question.

She didn’t expect the tense look they gave to each other, or the announcement that Toph was probably going to be questioned furthermore after the initial shock wore off and the fact that she could have some memory holes here and there. Then they quickly took aside the older Beifongs and quietly explained to them something and, by the look on their faces, it didn’t promise anything good. Then they had parted ways, Aizawa promising Momo a talk in the following weeks, thing that made Momo wince, knowing that things weren’t going to be that easy at the return to school.

Watching the two slowly get out of the VIP medical ward, the Beifongs and Yaoyorozu indulged into a strained silence, every one of them trying to collect their thoughts and ponder over the situation for a few moments, just to be sure to be alright. Then Mrs. Beifong sighed, throwing a side look to her husband, and then turning to the three younglings.

“Right now I don’t think that Toph is… the same as we remember” the older woman with emerald eyed and brown locks streaked with white gulped “so she will need as much of our help she can get. It’s a new predicament for her too, her sight appears to be damaged beyond repair and whatever happened that night is still beyond our grasp. Hiro, Shan try not to get too stuck in your shenanigans for the time being and Momo-chan, while I have no right in asking you this after all you have just been through yourself, you wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on her please? I am right to believe that some circumstances will make you see each other more, so I ask you to be there for her as much as you can”

The plead of the woman was answered by a simple wordless nod on Momo’s part, not really feeling quite like trusting her own voice not to crack. She knew she needed to shake off her overbearing emotions from always being a hindrance, the latest practical final exam being an example of push towards the right direction, but it’ll need time to actually be decently functional, with all the heavy emotional bearings that came along her dream line of work and that have appeared prematurely already two times.

“Now enough with the sappy crap-

“Language Hiro”

“-and let’s how to cheer Rocky up. It must have been a handful and she must need a bit of brightness now!”

“Who’s gonna bring to death who idiot?”

“Children” groaned Beifong senior, making a giggle escape Yaoyorozu’s lips, melting away the overwhelming wave of worry that had threatened to swallow her up.

In the end Toph was really lucky to have them.

* * *

Toph had made the best out of the brief interval of time between her visitors to understand where she stood. As soon as the door had clacked to a close, she had hopped off to the side where she was hooked up to a bunch of wires, that she had no whatsoever idea what their purpose was, and had stomped on the marbled ground, finally getting some sort of map of wherever she was.

The building alone was enough to completely overwhelm her. It ha multiple floors, all of them stretching widely at the sides, reaching length that only the gigantic living the nobles of the Earth Kingdom got for themselves. Apparently, however, it was the place where they gathered the sick, judging by the way the spots interacted with each other.

This analysis, however, confuted the fact that she was nowhere near home. The built of the humans here was… odd. Some had limbs that belonged to animals, or inanimate objects that somehow were actually part of a biological complex that, well, not exactly in her book, must have been a human. No, her senses didn’t trip when she first got there, wherever _there_ was, and she really ended up in some sort of earth-but-not-exactly. However, she must have been stuck in thought a bit too much, because she heard a sharp click of the door and five people, standard human form thankfully, she still didn’t know how to react to the rest, as bad as it might have sounded, shuffling in.

She decided against getting back completely off the ground, not feeling at ease at the complete mercy of technically strangers that settled in the room, while she thought it was probably her family on this side. One of the people, a woman, older than the bunch along with a man, that made her way in front of her, kneeling down in front of her non-seeing eyes and Toph readied herself for the conversation. She had no idea whether or not they were the same as hers, but from what she garnered by the reaction of the first healer and his consequent muttering, her counterpart must have had working orbs, a little jab of jealousy stabbed her stomach mercilessly, but she ignored it.

“Toph” a soft resounding voice, almost syrupy, that almost made her sick erupted form the woman, strained with the urge to cry “how are you?”

The question admittedly had her a bit surprised, but she quickly responded with a contained _fine_ that had made a soft sigh leave her presumed-mother as she slowly and carefully slid her arms around Toph, which she left her do, not really knowing what was the relationship she had with her counterpart. Playing smart wasn’t her forte, but she had picked up a few tricks along the way of constituting a ranked of officer, pretty high up too.

“Come on Rocky, since when did you get all mushy? Got softened by a hit in the head?” Toph quickly turned her head towards the younger guy, still older that her judging by the bones, that had made the entire room in an indignant yell of “Hiro!”

Toph blinked into nothingness, and then let a wild harsh laugh escape her lips, as the rest of the room froze again. She decided that whoever he was, she liked the guy.

“Are you sure you’re not the one softening up? It took you a _whole_ thirty seconds to say something, you’re already losing your touch, I’m disappointed” Toph replied, deciding to keep up the banter that the guy, Hiro, had offered her on a silver plate. She _thrived_ with those.

“I’m siding with Rocky dumbass, you’re becoming almost thoughtful, it doesn’t suit you” another voice, female this time and still around her age interceded, and Toph couldn’t help but think that if those were her relatives, she was more than glad to have ended up there.

“Well, dear Shan, Rocky, I’m getting payback for this slander, interests and all, just you wait little bitch-“

“Hiro! Language!”

“But why when it’s Shan you never bother-“

“You’re the oldest, your ought to set the example” what the earthbender presumed to be her old man went on again.

“A terrible one” Shan added in condescending tone.

Chaos erupted then between the two that seemed to be her siblings, and the third figure, whom she’s presumed being another offspring, got closer, siding her presumed-mom.

“Momo-chan has been really worried for you, but you’ll have a bit to catch up on when everything settles. Her parents will probably be here as soon as possible but while she’s with us try not to let those siblings of yours eat her up, okay Toph?” the weird addendum to the name and generally the names themselves still put her off, but she felt it was a situation she could work with, trying to get back and all.

So, with a bright grin, she turned to the other girl:

“Sure thing Mo-chan”


	4. Adapting

The rest of her convalescence was spent by Toph devouring every kind of program on Heroes she could get her claws on. Understanding where she ended up being was, furthermore, an absolute requirement in order to be able to find a way back home and, since books were obviously off-limits and this world was granted the absolute benediction that tv’s and the internet were, she stuffed herself with as much info as she could gather in the shortest span of time.

This info dump had several consequences: first and foremost, she felt like pretending not to know what happened that night was probably a good call, considered that their society was in shambles having lost their equivalent of the Avatar, and if she were to guess they wouldn’t have taken kindly someone from a different world, much less if it was carbon copy if not almost the same person as one of their actual citizens. She didn’t know what were they going to be ready to do in order to understand what happened, she didn’t know this people and as much as their society was structured in a way that casted a big border between what’s right and what’s wrong, but Toph wasn’t naïve enough to think that in this place too there wouldn’t be a gray scale.

Human beings stayed the same, mutation or not, and of that she was absolutely sure.

Besides, Aang had always been extremely verbal about keeping the spiritual stuff as under wraps as they could. Knowledge was power, that much had the Fire Lords demonstrated, and while keeping the Avatar figure as all mighty protector was still probably the best, it was also for the better to keep as much of a myth as it had been for centuries, in order not to tempt anybody else to try and take it. And she didn’t even know if anybody there had a clue about what she was saying, so the risk of being labelled as nuts was there. While Toph herself didn’t understand entirely the concept behind the universe, the fact that she had no idea how she popped up in that place was a very evident and self-explicative sign, she knew that she was not going to blabber around about powers way beyond herself, and while yes, it could be quite the hindrance in her goal to go back home, it was also trying to ensure that the Hundred Years War would not repeat herself any time soon and, as unlikely as it was, maybe never.

Aside from her existential problems, she had founded rather weird that the detective and whatever subordinate he was with hadn’t showed up again, as she was really sure that while her act had been sublime, she was amazing and anybody was welcome to try and fight her on that regard, she knew it hadn’t been nearly sufficient to scroll off annoying officers that kept being insistent until details were spilled out. How did she know? Well she _had been_ and she’ll probably keep being the annoying officer butting in situations that concerned her but at the same time didn’t. If one thing was sure in this rather precarious situation was that being on the other end of the stick wasn’t fun at all and that maybe all that jurisdiction wasn’t such a bad idea to be the head of on that hot head that was Zuko part. She missed her power tremendously, and it wasn’t earthbending she was talking about.

Those catch up days were also accompanied by the likable company of her siblings and Momo. Apparently her harsh personality had been intact there too, _thank goodness_ , and her siblings seemed to be every bit as difficult as she was. She loved it.

Hiro had also brought along some of his friends form school, Yuuei, which was apparently a big hero school (she felt cheesy at the sole _thought_ of heroes and villains, shudders were going to become common company it seemed), top in Japan and stuff like that, which also seemed to be in the eye of the storm due to the Villain attack on the first years students on a camping trip (that was a thing? she needed to take notes if they were going to their world running, and the people that now surrounded her were doing a decent job at it), which Momo was also a part of. Reason that led also to the big clusterfuck that had also signified her debut in this world. At least it was impactful, Toph had thought at a certain point.

As she recollected from her conversations with her newly appointed minions, at least until she was healed and ready to get up kicking, she was also part of the school (this was a big jab to everyone that thought she couldn’t be the brains) just the “normal” portion, or at least she deduced from General Studies and Hero Course and the fact that it was always subtly underlined the difference between the two. Correction, Hiro third year of the Hero Course at Yuuei seemed to find himself enjoying pettily throwing remarks at the fact that Toph was in Gen Studies, as they seemed to have dubbed it.

Toph had never been to school in the first place, so she didn’t even know what was the actual difference between the two and how it was so great (she got they had more practical in the Hero Course, which would have suited Toph way better though) and thus she didn’t really care about his continued sprouts of ego. Shan took care of that plenty well.

But as much as she managed to get through mostly every aspect of this new daily routine, she had needed to use the memory loss card a few times, much to her dismay. She could do so much information gatherings about an entire world and society and she had admittedly had the time to cover only a very general part of everything since she had come completely blanc. The effort was there, but the discrepancies were bound to appear as soon as the immediate surface came off. She could cover the gaps but too many holes made the jar collapse and Toph knew perfectly well that if she didn’t smart it out the consequences were bound to be catastrophic.

But she had to endure, no matter what.

And so at the dawn of the sixth day from when she woke up she was discharged thanks to the help of a woman, a Hero, whose Quirk (it was still a weird concept for her, she wasn’t going to lie) was to speed up the healing process, resulting in a very short hospital stay thankfully. But she wasn’t bound to stay at her own home for long apparently.

Being free to walk around, even if the world seemed to be wrapped in cotton due to the shoes - Spirits did she hate them - was the best sensation ever. Yes, she was still on watch duty, having to be escorted around by policemen, which made sense and she had no room to argue about since her counterpart seemed to be way weaker than Toph had ever been, and while she had demonstrated potential thanks to the boulder – a child’s play in her book, if we don’t consider the fact that she had no idea whatsoever if she was falling on actual sturdy ground – she was still, to them, very inexperienced in the combat department – which threatened to send her wheezing on the floor every time she thought about it – and had just recently turned blind, which was technically a huge handicap, especially considering the _recently_ part.

“Beifong-san please take my hand! You haven’t gotten rehabilitation yet and- Beifong-san! Beifong-san please stop right there!” Toph _wasn’t_ in any way shape or form above driving crazy dutiful police officers, and if it gave her a little fun she wouldn’t want to be in anyone that was on her guard duty’s shoes.

Aside from the small sidetrack out of the hospital, the travel towards her home was very quite. She didn’t if it was due to the fact that she felt wary in riding (was she even riding the thing?) metal boxes, even with the guarantee that she would be able to get out of it in the blink of an eye if she wanted to, and she knew that for the time being she wasn’t being escorted to anywhere against her complete will. She tried her best not to think about what it reminded her of, but it was very much a useless effort and she knew it.

Fortunately enough, while it did take a while, she never felt too overwhelmed by her own paranoias and everything went down pretty smoothly. And, she grimly had to admit, that the _car_ she had been riding was a very comfortable mean of traveling, even with personal experiences and such thrown into the mix.

(The only way she hadn’t already freaked out by the sheer diversity of that world was by pretending everything belonged. And it was true, because thinking about the real misplaced piece would be the worst way to handle it).

* * *

“Well I guess now it could be a bit of a hindrance using the house here” Hiro winced slightly, splitting his gaze between Toph and the _absolutely mammoth place._ Now, she wasn’t really one to talk. She had after all been brought up by more than well off parents in a mansion that would have made people grit their teeth in jealousy. She really had no room to talk. But the place in front of her reached an utmost ridiculous level of size.

“Welcome back” Shan said brightly, and Toph could feel her cheeky grin split her face, as she still was lulling in wonder. The walls were large, they extended on square shape and as flimsy as her muffled sensing was she could feel that the concrete foundation could probably hold up three floors without problem. The rooms were enormous, all full of objects that for the majority she couldn’t even know what they were and just trying to wrap up her minds over whatever filled the kitchen could have probably sent her into madness.

It was ridiculous. But because of that a childish, bubbly and bright, need flourished in her chest and she promised in herself to properly asses the property once she was finally alone. Paraphrased she was going to reach even the dustiest corner of that damned place.

The trio, as their parents had an urgent meeting to attend, made their way into the mansion Shan arms linked to Toph’s as they were followed by her guard, probably to secure the place or simply debrief with the other agents she could sense.

“Now, since the situation got a bit complicated we put you in Shan’s room, at least until the we need to transfer to the dorms at school” Hiro started, climbing up the marbled stairs “apparently they planned something so you’d freely roam for the campus, but they didn’t explain themselves”

“Alright” Toph simply replied, curious but relieved at her regained freedom.

“But if you need something you can just call me, it won’t be a problem” he went on, a subtle worry coloring his tone “’sides this idiot here will drop by often, so you can bother her as well” he finished, finally also reaching the top of the stairs that led to the first floor, taking her free hand with his.

“No problem, message received” the earthbender replied, amused by his not so successful attempt to hide his worry from her. She had been debriefed about the fact that, following recent events, her school – still weird thinking about it – had been arranging dormitories where the students would be living for the reminder of their school career which and that was going to be a problem, a big one too.

Security system there weren’t something she was still too familiar with, and she’ll have to watch out, but if it was as prevalently metallic as the rest it was going to be a breeze going undetected.

The trio walked for another bit, reaching then the door that was going to house her for a couple of days, mapping in her mind the location and trying to get a grasp on everything else. She’ll need to be highly aware of her surrounding if she were to get away.

“Well, this will be your room for a couple of days, so make yourself home but not too much, okay? Me and this dumbass need to go shopping for a couple of necessities, so if you need something just call the dude in the hallway. Try not make him want to jump from the window” Shan said, ruffling her hair and ushering her inside, leading her to the bed – she was going to die of embarrassment at this rate – and after making sure she had her phone with her, vocal recognition on, the two left her for their devices.

As soon as the door shut, Toph jumped on the marbled floor, thanking goodness it wasn’t wooden like in the Fire Nation’s culture, and stomped on the ground for good measure, pleasantly taking in everything that surrounded her since in the house she needed to wear weird fluffy footwear that, spoiler, didn’t help her vision at all. She hadn’t had such a clear and continuative view since the first day and she felt ecstatic at the feeling of finally being completely aware of her surroundings.

Checking quickly the position of the policemen, feeling one in the hallway as she told her Shan and a couple at the front door, the rest of the police force outside the outer walls. Taking at deep, exited breath she opened the window and, after stomping on the ground, she jumped out.

A chunk of steady dirt met her feet midair, and Toph guided it to the ground, finally being able to put her feet on simple easy earth. She had always taken it for granted but in this world? She better be happy with little she could have. In her cloud nine state, long after having got plenty of the dirt under her feet, she felt something strange.

Under several meters of earth, past the tubes and wires even the connected the mansion to the big metal net that she was sure was connected to the running water in the houses, there was hollow space, almost like a tunnel that went way further than her range could keep up on.

Strange.

Toph didn’t know the dynamics of the switch between her and this world’s counterpart. It had happened a bit too randomly on her part, being the mission pretty basic, dumb injuries or not, but it didn’t happen in a peculiar or particularly important moment, so she had assumed the same for this world’s Toph, an unlucky happening, but small spurts of doubt started to appear.

While she wasn’t sure at a hundred percent it was her counterparts doing, and even if it wasn’t something illegal or not known, she couldn’t stop wondering if there was more on this side about the switch that it let on. She knew that the Quirked Toph had something akin to earthbending, which could have been the cause for those tunnels, but from what she garnered she could just move pebbles around a bit with that power of hers, so maybe she was just overthinking things, but her gut suggested otherwise and she wasn’t going to let this sort of lead down.

Going back to her room, Toph swiftly washed her feet in the bathroom, readjusted the garden and got every trace of dirt on the marble to disappear, still deeply immersed into her own musings.

Maybe there was more about this Toph that she originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for giving this story a shot!


	5. Undesired Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I last uploaded I'm terribly sorry, but I needed time to sort some things with the plot, meaning that I have to rewrite and edit parts of the chapters already up on ff.net. I also edited the first chapter here and going to get to the rest in the next few days (mostly grammar screw ups and weird sentences derived from my lack of editing. Procrastination is my worst enemy oof). It's not going to change much in terms of content, but at least your eyes won't bleed anymore reading them. Thank you so much to everybody who's reading this story, comments really make my day!  
> Enough chatting, welcome to the chapter!

Aizawa was, for lack of a better term, conflicted. It had been almost a week since that fated interview and no matter how much he replayed it, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that it was just that, a teenager that had just went through a traumatic experience, he couldn’t shake off the not so subtle feeling that something was wrong. His sixth sense had itched during and afterwards the event, even with how busy those hectic days had been, between gearing up Yuuei’s facility in order to house the dorms of the collective student body and going door to door asking parents for their permission to once again entrust their loyalty into them, even though he knew they had every right to be mad at them, his own homeroom in particular.

But then again, even if he had Tsukauchi, a human lie detector, to his side the entire time he was also part of the police force, hence Quirks were a bit out of the window. And getting him a permission slip for outside interrogation room Quirk usage entailed bureaucracy they sure as hell had not had the time to get. It had been one of the most irritating parts of the whole ordeal, but he couldn’t really do anything about it, could he?

Besides, he would have time to answer his questions if that conversation were going to go in the right direction.

“What do you think, Shouta?” the nasal voice of the Principal Nezu asked, his small ebony eyes piercing right through him “is it doable?”

Eraserhead sighed, glancing down once again to the student report down on the pristine white coffee table that was glaring right at him, promising a new set of flaring headaches that he personally didn’t think he needed, but seemed to be vital to quench his thirst for answers.

“So, if I understood this right, you want me to teach Beifong self-defense and to give her a better grip on her Quirk even if she’s in Gen Studies?” Aizawa asked, raising a brow and eyeing his superior with a questioning gaze “I believe you do know that doing that we would be breaking a non-indifferent quantity of school rules, let alone _laws_ , because I’m pretty sure the betterment of her Quirk isn’t just for show”

At his words Nezu sighed, nursing his still fuming cup of black tea between his paws, clearly not happy with what he was going to say. Aizawa had an inkling, no he most definitely _knew_ , but knowing and hearing were two quite different things, and it was not going to be pretty.

“Shouta, you and I know well how things after Kamino and All Might’s retirement are going to go. Added to the very precarious situation we also have a wild card, and to top it off the wild card happens to be a student. The Hero Committee reached the common agreement that, as bad as it sounds, we have no idea how to preserve this girl’s wellbeing and letting her roam around without an ounce of self-defense is throwing her to the sharks”

Aizawa took a sharp breath, passing a hand over his perpetually tired features, pondering over the situation, torn. On one side, they were talking about a kid that could potentially be abducted whenever and wherever, not knowing where she could be led and by whom. They had assessed that they were ready to hurt her, and from their records she never had any experience in self-defense. He knew that Nezu was also withholding a good chunk of the direction that the investigation took.

Of course, the bit about her power was probably the most heavily censored, and he knew that Nezu noticed that too. Quirks did not suddenly become that powerful in the span of handful of hours and the display that day went far beyond the registered capabilities of Toph Beifong. He was certain it was her doing, having seen the footage of her initial apparition, her movements clearly deliberate. She was also probably desperate so he couldn’t claim she knew it would end like that, resorting to Quirks in life threatening situations was a reflex everybody had but the fighting stance, a textbook one at it, nurtured his doubts. Her claims to not remember not helping his doubt. But she admittedly had a concussion, so the latter argument fell a bit short.

Moreover, the weird uniform they found her in was still being examined, but they did confirm that all the blood came from her, which was and was not a relief at the same time. It was such an unnerving situation, too many questions unanswered and the possibility of a kid being abducted at any given time.

“Alright, I’ll handle her training” Aizawa said, sighing deeply while sinking in the small white couch “But it’ll be a bit less of a hassle if for the time being I let her come during the hero class training for the provisional license. Saves time and gives her a bit of edge on where we are headed.”

“Very well, I as well believe that having Ectoplasm around will come handy” Principal Nezu approved, sipping from his white porcelain teacup “and having people of her age around will be better for her condition”

At that Aizawa winced, skimming over Toph’s file once more, eyes glued to one particular sentence. That kid was proving himself to double as troublesome as his own student, a fit in it of itself.

* * *

Toph was getting sick of these massive buildings. The second she got out of the car, she felt like the building shouldn’t have been permitted to exist, not with the quantity of class that made its outer walls, but she got the gist of the intricate way managed to get to stand. Clearly, that was more going about its esthetical pleasure than anything, nothing she really felt too strong about for obvious entails.

Secondly to the ridiculous structure of her supposedly new school, or first ever technically, was the sheer amount of people getting through the gate as of that moment. She did not know whether or not Yuuei was a big accommodation, even if her status as elite should be of some indication, but it seemed that everyone and their mothers with luggage and furniture was walking around the campus. It felt absolutely confusing for her poor senses. And sensory overload for her felt almost like a bad joke.

Making their way towards what she understood to be the living quarters of her class, which was another big problem she’ll have to get through as her classmates were bound to notice if she didn’t know their names after five months of sharing the same class. Toph was just hoping that her harsh persona would have scared them off just enough for her to put a name to the people. Her “new” handicap would come handy for sure and playing the victim card should deter them long enough before they start questioning her. Her amnesia extended just for the duration of the incident and she knew stretching it too far would do more harm than good.

“Here we are” from her side Hiro’s voice interrupted her musings and Toph lightly tapped her foot on the ground to assess the building. Finding in hindsight its dimensions at least understandable for the amount of people it hosted, but maybe after all those absurd architectonic pieces it was a breath of fresh air.

“I believe your stuff has already been set for you, I hope you don’t mind getting it styled for you” at the dry scowl he received he just laughed “and your classmates have been debriefed about your situation so don’t worry.

Toph made an effort by fumbling a bit with her fingers, making a show of nervousness as if the thought of the situation made her uncomfortable. She admittedly felt a bit on the edge, her entire presence was one big gamble, but she had enough mastery over her body not to give any kind that would betray her, years of acting coming to fruition after a big period of having thrown that cautiousness away after meeting people she actually trusted. And for as much as she enjoyed Hiro’s company, he was barely an acquaintance in a life that was not hers and he thought he was talking to a completely different person.

“Toph” a second time, Hiro caught her attention before finally departing, tone serious, gauging from her a staged startled turn of the head “I know this school for you hasn’t been the best experience for you, given everything that happened before, and things are bound to get worse after this, but please keep in mind that I’ll always be for you no matter what and I’m sure that Momo feels the same. Nejire-chan is weird but she’ll be no doubt help if you need it, count on it. You’re not alone in this, okay?”

Toph nodded, smiling, while the wheels on her brain started to spin. Something happened to counterpart, bad enough to stunt her social skills, which were absolutely amazing so it must have been _bad._ Not bad enough to be tied to the Kamino clusterfuck, or so the internet seemed to dub it, since nobody seemed to bring that up, but maybe those tunnels she had felt were somewhat involved. For once, she was great for a mushy display, absolutely unheard of (that time she hormone-ridden hugged Suki thinking she was _someone else_ served as a very good reprimand, never again).

They parted ways, Hiro heading to his own dorms as a couple of her classmates, that were her homeroom representatives, whatever that was supposed to mean, came to pick her up.

“Hi Beifong! It’s been awhile, hope you’re better now” the girl, Yamaguchi Miihi, cheerfully saluted, taking her hand on an impromptu and almost earning a growl from the earthbender “I know were not too close but since I was assigned to you let’s become friends shall we?!” her overbearing nature irritated Toph to no end and the cheerfulness was lackluster at best. Great, snake dealing was a hassle and she did not look forward to it.

Distractedly, she noticed the other class representative nodded in approval. From that she could understand that she and Minatozaki Daisuke were not going to get along too well. Curiously, stomping a little while walking towards the cluster that composed her class, she noticed that none of them had any weird mutation Quirk. She was willing to bet every single one of them had some sort of weird power, no doubt in that, but the lack of big anatomy twists, barring colors which she really didn’t have any way to depict, felt a bit… strange.

She had gotten used to feeling variations in the human bodies: her siblings’, while not having big changes on the human standard formation, bones had weird mineral constructs, making them feel like more like crystals with the normal functions of a bone.

This group of people, however, didn’t have anything going on the skeletal and outer appearance level and whilst she knew there were way more parts that could go south and she wouldn’t be able to feel, but it still rubbed her off the wrong way.

Now it was just a question of meeting them, she guessed.


End file.
